


in the air

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: For Yuzuru, falling in love is like flying in a hot air balloon.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16: hot air balloon

For Yuzuru, falling in love is like flying in a hot air balloon. 

You barely notice the take-off and then suddenly you're floating, everything spread in front of you, everything clear and obvious. And you're happy and terrified, you're flying, you're in love, and you have no idea what to do with that warm buzzing, but what you know is that you can't ignore it. 

* * *

For Yuzuru, love was always off limits. He didn't need it, he didn't want it. It was a threat, distraction, and now he can only laugh at his past self, because love- love is everything. Love is warmth and safety, love is quiet bus rides and a tight hug, love is crying in doubt and hope, and begging for them not to go. 

Love is a pair of brown eyes and calloused, gentle hands wiping his tears away, love is a warm voice, and a flutter in your chest, strong heartbeat against yours.

Love is that first kiss, and another one, until you lose count and you Yuzuru isn't scared of falling to the ground anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
